Mario vs. Crash Bandicoot
ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!!!! MELEE! (Cues: Yooka-Laylee - Jungle World (Early Version)) Everyone's favorite Italian Plumber is on a quest. The Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach, had been kidnapped again. Mario is under the impression that Bowser is behind this kidnapping like usual. However, his regular path was different today. Mario found himself in a jungle. One that had never been here before. Most of the enemies here came down by being jumped on..... but something was different about them. No Koopas or Goombas to be found anywhere. Mario was handling himself fine when...... "HALT!" (Cues: Tales of Symphonia - Fighting of the Spirit) Mario turned around to see an orange Bandicoot in blue shorts, alongside a floating Tiki mask. "You are have not been permitted into this jungle. Leave immediately." said the Tiki mask (Aku Aku). The Bandicoot stepped forward, ready for a duel. He gave a smirk towards his opponent. The plumber had no idea what to think, but prepared for the worst. GO FOR BROKE..... ENGAGE! Mario rushed in quickly and punched Crash in the face. The Bandicoot quickly reacts with a kick to Mario's leg, causing him to stagger. Mario quickly jumps back and pulls out an orange flower of sorts. He absorbs the flower, as his red shirt and blue overalls become white and red respectively. He throws a few fireballs toward his rival. 50... However, Crash acts accordingly by using a Spin Attack. He creates a tornado around himself that causes the fireballs to redirect themselves back to Mario. Mario jumps over one of them, and slides under another one. However, one hits him, blowing him back and removing his ability. Mario pulls out his Hammer, and throws it at the Bandicoot. Crash is hit, leaving him dazed. Mario runs toward Crash, proceeding to pick up his hammer and hit him with it. Before Crash can pick himself up from the blow, Mario launches him upward with the hammer. Crash body-slams the ground, causing Mario to stagger back. Crash runs up to him and uses another Spin Attack, spinning the Plumber around and hurling him across the field. 40... Mario then pulls out a feather, and a cape is suddenly found on his back. Mario flies toward Crash like a superhero and punches him in the face. Crash grabs a hold of his arm, as his fist is still connected to the Bandicoot's face. Crash throws Mario to the ground and attempts to stomp on him. Mario jumps back before Crash could do this, and takes to the skies. He flies around Crash, and closes in with a punch. He takes off and rushes back in from a new direction to land another punch. The Plumber keeps doing this for a bit until Crash had enough. Crash quickly pulls out a Fruit Bazooka. He takes aim at the Plumber who is still flying around him. Crash starts to fire round after round. Mario was dodging them for a bit until.... *SLAM!* *End Music 30... Mario was hit with a Wumpa Fruit. Mario lost his flight ability and was fell to the ground. The Bandicoot walked slowly towards the cloud and fired another fruit at it, hoping it would end it. However, once the dust cleared, Mario was nowhere to be found. Then suddenly.... (Cues: Super Paper Mario - An Unrivalled Battle) Mario, with a glowing rainbow aura around him, decked Crash in the back of the head, sending him clean into a tree. Crash drops the weapon as Mario picks it up and crushes it. It looks like fight is over, However..... Crash rose up, with white particles around him. Crash is now wearing the Tiki mask (Aku Aku) on his face. Both are invincible, both are at full power. FINAL ROUND!!!! END THIS!! 20... Mario and Crash rush in. Their first punches collide, creating a shockwave from the blow. Crash kicks Mario into the air, leaps high and spikes him to the ground. Crash tries to crush him with his feet again, but Mario takes out his Hammer. The Plumber hits Crash with his hammer at the perfect moment sending him far to the left. Crash gets up and runs back toward the Plumber. He slides under him to fake out Mario. Now behind him, Crash comes in with a punch, but Mario blocks it. Mario then kicks the Bandicoot back. Crash then spins, creating a much larger tornado than usual. Mario is sucked in and thrown around. Crash manages to punch Mario back into the trees. The Bandicoot stops the tornado to figure out what happened to his opponent. Mario leaps out of the forest, ready to strike with his Hammer. Crash, however, catches the hammer and crushes it. Crash then kicks Mario back, but this time the Plumber stops himself. He rushes in with a punch as Crash charges his own. Their fists collide, creating another shockwave. They stare each other down until... *End Music 10... Suddenly, both of them lost their abilities. Both quickly slide back before the other can react. They stand against each other, ready to end this. (Cues: Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U - Battle! Champion (Diamond/Pearl)) 5... They rush in and grab each other's arms. Crash quickly kicks Mario into the air. Mario lands by punching the ground, creating a shockwave to make sure that the Bandicoot stays back. Crash goes in for a Slide Kick, but Mario kicks him back. Mario goes in for a punch, but Crash blocks it. 4... Crash picks up Mario, and throws him into the air. However, Mario is used to leaping high. He falls back down and stomps on the Bandicoot's head. This blow leaves Crash dazed. 3... Mario grabs the incapacitated Crash by the legs, spins him around and throws him into a tree. Crash is stuck in the tree, as Mario runs toward it. 2... Mario pulls back his fist, as he continues running. Crash braces himself. 1... Mario arrives at the tree, and delivers a punch so powerful, that the bandicoot is launched through several of the trees behind him. K.O!!!!!!! *End Music Mario walks across the damaged portion of the jungle to make sure his opponent is alright. He sees that the Bandicoot is only unconscious, and sighs in relief. Mario tips his hat in respect at his worthy adversary, and walks off. Results THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... (Cues: Fortune Street - Peach's Castle) Mario spins around, then extends his arm up in the air, giving a peace sign for victory. ...MARIO!!!!! Trivia * This is Tonipelimies's first fight. Episode Guide Previous: None Next: Master Chief vs. Iron Man Category:What if? One Minute Melees Category:Nintendo vs Sony themed One Minute Melees Category:'Mario vs Crash Bandicoot' themed battles Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees